Technical Field
The present invention relates to a side collision load transmission structure.
Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) Nos. 2010-280329 and 2009-006895 describe structures in which a seat reinforcement member is provided to reinforce the strength of a seat with respect to collision load in a side-on collision (referred to below simply as “side collision”). The seat reinforcement member is provided at an incline as viewed from the front of the vehicle such that a vehicle width direction outside end portion of the reinforcement member faces the vicinity of a door armrest and a vehicle width direction inside end portion of the reinforcement member faces a side face of a console box. Accordingly, collision load from the vehicle width direction outside is efficiently transmitted to the console box, and space inside the vehicle compartment is secured.
JP-A No. 2005-067427 describes a structure in which a substantially L-shaped seat reinforcement member is provided at a vehicle front side of a seatback frame that is a seatback frame member.
In order to reduce the load imparted to the neck of an occupant in a rear-end collision (referred to below simply as “rear collision”), seats sometimes employ a neck load reduction structure that makes it easier for the upper body of the occupant to sink into a seatback, in order to suppress the head of an occupant from tilting back on its own.
However, the related art described above does not consider a relationship with a neck load reduction structure, and in the structures in JP-A Nos. 2010-280329 and 2009-006895 in particular, it is conceivable that the reinforcement members could obstruct the upper body from sinking into the seatback, affecting neck load reduction performance. The structure in JP-A No. 2005-067427 leaves room for improvement with regard to making the seat thinner (reducing the thickness of the seatback).